fall_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to the Arcanist Quest
In most cases of these scripts, 'Soandso' is the Player. Please remember this, there will not be an NPC called Soandso. Any sentences or words with borders around them are 'triggerwords', meaning you must say these words in response to the NPC to trigger his next reaction. (In the Civil Services room.) Sosandso says ‘hello’ Grumpa Greyforge says ‘Forgive me for not presenting you with a welcome worthy of your presence, as you know the Civil Service is stretched thin aiding with the Gobel and Shai’Dan threats that are simultaneously plaguing Morheim. Though I am sure, in time I will find a way to honour your past deeds when all this blows over, Kaza’Thul let us hope it does. In the mean time we have a situation in the Halls of Algar that needs some urgent attention. Please speak to Feliar Harash, tell him I sent you’ (In the Arcanist's abode, found in the library.) Soandso says ‘hello’ Arcanist Harash says ‘Quiet ye! Thi'spell takes many a'keladuns concentration!’ Soandso says ‘Grumpa sent me’ Arcanist Harash says ‘So, Morheim’s new hero comes once again to aid the servants of Algar? You are causing quite the stir among the guilds of our city. Are you sure my minor matter is not below you?’ Soandso says ‘The matter is not below me’ Arcanist Harash says ‘Good… good… though you are wrong. Now, tell me, what do you know of the Ancients?’ Soandso says ‘Who are the ancients?’ Arcanist Harash says ‘A shame, I thought perhaps your talents might extend to the scholarly and not just lay behind a blade but others have told me perhaps I can expect too much of people. Well, let us extend this task to a little lesson.’ Soandso says ‘What task?’ Arcanist Harash says 'You have no doubt seen first-hand the ever encroaching presence of the Gobel from the trade network and many tunnels that run like veins under our city. Since the Stormguard have restricted our access, despite my objections, we have been unable to continue our research in the ruins far below our city.’ Soandso says ‘What ruins?’ Arcanist Harash says ‘Morheim has an ancient past that has, over the centuries, become layered upon itself and its history. Each new generation has constructed a new city more suitable of the modern Keladun. The peak of this being the area we stand in now. As the Gobel ravage through our delicately preserved history we stand to lose artifacts and knowledge that by right we should be held here in our libraries.’ Soandso says ‘What artifacts?’ Arcanist Harash says ‘The list is endless, but of note is an item I have spent years searching the caves to find known as The Sceptre of Tul’Eron. Before the Gobel invasion one of our brightest, Researcher Ealir, was sent in search of it. However, we have not heard from her in a while’ Soandso says ‘Where is Ealir’ Arcanist Harash says ‘Following a discovery of hers in the archives she took a party of researchers deep into the crumbled underground of Morheim. In the interest of her safety, and recovery of the Sceptre we sent word to the Civil Service for assistance. This is where you come in, bring me the sceptre and word of her safety and the Civil Service can guarantee our donation this season’ Soandso receives quest flag ‘TheLostResearcher’ (Ealirs Notebook is a drop from the Goblin Scavanger- go past the locations in the Morheim Castle which have signs saying 'DO NOT PASS' and defeat the Forgotten Citizens until you reach the door to the Vault, next to a lava pool. Kill the Goblin Scavanger and he will drop Ealirs Notebook.) Soandso loots ‘Earlirs Notebook’ EALIRS NOTEBOOK TEXT '...and now I make my way to the goblin outpost, in guise of those that hold the sceptre.' (To find Haltiv Ghurbik, go to the Goblin Camp located nearby to the Vault Entrance, there is another cave system next to the Vault Door, follow this and defeat both Goblins, Forgotten Elements and Citizens and speak to the Goblin Haltiv Ghurbik who is located at the fountain at the camp.) Haltiv Ghurbik says ‘Ugly creature! You make tasty food for the clan!’ Soandso gives 'Ealirs Notebook' to Haltiv Ghurbik Haltiv Ghurbik says ‘You fool! You will give away my disguise and rip me away from my single greatest discovery yet! Oh how the library would speak my name as if as worthy as Algar! I am yet to discover where they are hiding Ghfemlyn’ Soandso says ‘What is Ghfemlyn’ Haltiv Ghurbik says ‘No you are pronouncing it wrong! It is Ghfemlyn! Have they honestly sent a neophyte to aid me? Ghfemlyn is the true name of the royal Sceptre of Tul’Eron! It is possibly the most sacred Keladun artifact in existence! These Gobel have hidden it somewhere and I must find it’ Soandso says ‘Where is it hidden?’ Haltiv Ghurbik says ‘We located the vault where Ghfemlyn was last said to have lain. Someone had broken in and we saw the whole place had been looted. Fortunately a scrap of Gobel clothing was found attached to an empty storage box which looked to be the case that once stored the Sceptre. I could be wrong but I am certain the Gobel have taken this item. Here take it, perhaps you can prove me wrong’ Soandso receives ‘Scrap of Gobel Clothing’ (Darlan Cavediver is located at the Camp next to the spawnpoint in Grimrock Pass on the path to Morheim. He stands next to the Campfire.) Soandso says ‘hello’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘Darlan Cavediver, Legendary explorer and Private Investigator at your service! What ancient wonders and lost treasures are you and I to find? What songs will the bards sing of our extraordinary adventures? For a small fee you can hire my outstanding abilities and your troubles, no matter how great, shall be no more!’ Soandso gives ‘Scrap of Gobel Clothing’ to Darlan Cavediver Darlan Cavediver says ‘A simple scrap of cloth? NO! A clue! The start of a trail that shall lead you and the Legendary Darlan Cavediver into the annuls of history! It’s taste *mmnum mmnum mmnum*, not the usual! The smell *sniffffff*, quite exotic! We are looking here at used cloth! But used by who or what? Soandso says ‘By a gobel’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘Quite right! Quite right! You are as sharp as you are generous in your payments! But this is no ordinary scrap of clothing my dear friend. It is a Gobel cloth which was until this very day once part of clothing! Clothing which found its way to become torn and separated by…’ Soandso says ‘A box’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘Yes a box! I was about to say that but I thank you sir for your kind interjection! But do not fear, for this box was no ordinary box! I can deduce with but this scrap of woven cloth that it was a very extraordinary box. A box which contained…’ Soandso says ‘A sceptre’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘Very good! You are astute! Yes, the sceptre of course which is of great importance to you. A sceptre, if I am to understand correctly, is quite expensive and will make finding it nearly impossible to anyone without the skillset and tenacity of non-other than Darlan Cavediver.’ Soandso says ‘I must find it’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘And so you will! And with the monthly payments for my aid being so marginal you shall hardly never notice them leaving your salary. A price that, in accordance with the worth of the Sceptre, we did but speak about before, shall seem incomparable. Yes, I shall take your dull plain gaze as a sign that you agree with all I say and shall begin with our wild and wondrous adventure’ Soandso says ‘How do we begin’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘Ah the heroes journey! A call to adventure! The aid of someone extraordinary (that would be me) and therefore phase number three! - The Threshold of Transformation! Behold before your very eyes, this moment in time shall mark the end of your old life and the start of something new! All part of my modest, packaged service to you.’ Soandso says ‘Errrr, what transformation?’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘The great threshold is always safely guarded but it is the destiny of the adventurer to overcome it! With the aid of your wise and masterly companion (that would be me) you shall break through the threshold and peak into a world of Revelation! It is the sacred path of the adventurer, a story that has unfolded and shall unfold until the end of time.’ Soandso says ‘So far I have seen no aid’ Darlan Cavediver says ‘It is here that my role is now to impart you with a talisman! This, billable, packaged item has been sealed by the Great Darlan Cavediver and with it, it shall guide you on your journey! Now go! The path to the threshold awaits you mighty adventurer!’ Soandso receives ‘Cavediver Stamped Parcel’ (You will find Trump Clothspinner in Kalgars Rest, standing near to the fire and outside of a small village house.) Soandso says ‘hello’ Trump Clothspinner says ‘Gah that bafoon has ruined me! He dares send me a bill! If I ever see his face again I swear I will lose my mind!’ Soandso gives ‘Cavediver Stamped Parcel’ to Trump Clothspinner Trump Clothspinner says ‘What is this? A parcel for me? Hmm…. Let me see…. Dear Mr Clothspinner, I am sure you have received my recent bill for services…. That damn idiot! How dare he send debtors after me after the debacle he calls ‘services’!’….. please find your payment no longer necessary on diagnosis of this attached specimen…… Hmm, what is this? Some material sample?’ Soandso says ‘Please can you look at the sample’ Trump Clothspinner says ‘Well it is not your usual style of weaving. The stitch direction is the reverse of most Keladun craftsmen. The style of dye itself is somewhat similar to Goblin but far less crude. Also, the material itself is brittle and dry suggesting great age. Though exceptionally rare, it is not impossible that this could be Proto Gobel. Hmm, yes, that could be it. Is that all you need?’ Soandso says ‘What is gobel?’ Trump Clothspinner says ‘Gobel is the designation most historians give the overarching species of creatures we call Goblins. It is believed most Goblins are descended from them. Why don’t you take this sample to Yiris Starheart, a rather skilled archaeologist that lives in a small cottage near Morheim. She spent many years studying Gobel culture before she began her retirement’ Soandso receives ‘Proto Gobel Weave’ (Yiris Starheart is found on the path to the Vale of Thaal outside of a small cottage where the path going to Morheim splits in two.) Soandso says ‘hello’ Yiris Starheart says ‘Oh to be young and full and energy again’ Soandso gives ‘Proto Gobel Weave’ to Yiris Starheart Yiris Starheart says ‘My my, would you look at that. Ptarmian Gobel Weaving, a regal dress no doubt. Quite a find and something I have not set my eyes on in decades’ Soandso says ‘Why decades?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘You may find it hard to believe but when I was much younger than I am today I spent many years dedicating my life to uncovering the lost history of the Keladun. Oh how I yearned to return to sifting through dirt and lost ruins but sadly my body no longer permits me’ Soandso says ‘What lost history?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘Few scholars have dedicated their lives to the Ptarmian Era. A time when Gobel and Keladun lived together in harmony. This robe piece is typical of a high ranking Keladun, possibly regal. Sadly that period ended in a calamity that we are unlikely to ever return to’ Soandso says ‘What calamity?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘Long before Morheim was constructed the region known as Ptarmia was shared between the Gobel and Keladun and it was customary for the power of rule to be shared between the Keladun and Gobel settlements. Each year, dignatories from both the Keladun and Gobel would meet in a ceremony of peace and hand over Tul’Eron’s Gift to the other, signifying the new leader of Ptarmia.’ Soandso says ‘What gift?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘It is not clear exactly who Tul’Eron was, but it is believed by the few who have studied Gobel history so deeply that he was a Kelderan possibly one of the last.’ Soandso says ‘Who were the Kelderan?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘That is a question that nearly every historian would like to discover. We know that the Keladun take their name from the Kelderan and that they existed many centuries before any of our people in Qylia. It is believed we are related through blood, perhaps we are a long lost branch of the great Kelderan Family Tree that preferred the underground and mountain lands of Qylia. Over time no doubt we evolved differently, shorter and more suited to our environments long after the Kelderan were gone’ Soandso says ‘Where did the Kelderan go?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘It is not known where the Kelderan went, perhaps they simply died out as more races walked the lands of Qylia. Perhaps they are still alive to this day in some far away continent that we may once again discover. What we do know is that Tul’Eron lived for a very long time and was highly respected by the Gobel and Keladun. Through the centuries his great sagely advice saw peace in Ptarmia. Perhaps, when he saw we no longer needed him he left Qylia in the hands of its people. The Sceptre of Tul’Eron becoming a symbol of a reason for lasting peace’ Soandso says ‘Where is the Sceptre?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘This is where the darkest times of the Keladun begin to unfold. After the departure of Tul’Eron, there was peace between the Gobel and Keladun for many generations. Each year the Sceptre would pass between the two and the ceremony would be followed by a great feast and dance in celebration of the two races. But as these tales generally seem to go, it was not to last forever and greed would form in the hearts of the Keladun’ Soandso says ‘What greed?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘As with any society that enjoys a lasting peace, the population grows exponentially. It came to a point during the reign of King Enlir that the largest Keladun settlement had grown to such a size it could no longer sustain it’s population. To address this problem King Enlir made a grand proposal of constructing a great city in the mountains of Qylia that could sustain a huge number of Keladun. The only obstacle was getting the Gobel to agree.’ Soandso says ‘Did they agree?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘Though the proposed mountain had only the smallest of Gobel settlements, the mountain itself was sacred to the Gobel and they put all their efforts into convincing the Keladun to choose another location. But King Enlir was young and stubborn and being the current holder of the Sceptre of Tul’Eron demanded obedience from the Gobel. The Gobel attempted to delay the construction of the city long enough for the day the Sceptre would pass back to them and for a while their efforts were fruitful.’ Soandso says ‘What happened when the sceptre was passed back?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘The Sceptre never did pass back. That night the Gobel met at the sacred Rings to perform the ceremony of return a band of Keladun Knights rode in and butchered the Gobel delegation thus sparking a war that has been raging ever since. The Sceptre forever since being in the hands of the Keladun and passed between each ruler. ’ Soandso says ‘What war?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘On news of the assassination of the delegation the Gobel launched attacks all over Ptarmia on the Keladun. But the Keladun were strong and it is thought that the Sceptre of Tul’Eron guaranteed the Keladun’s victory, which it did. The Gobel cities were raised, the mountains cleared and a new city to house the Keladun’s royalty and people was constructed. It’s remains now lay far beneath Morheim and that cursed sceptre is believed to lay down there somewhere in those crumbling halls long since forgotten. Maybe one day someone will find it’ Soandso says ‘I will find the Sceptre of Tul’Eron’ Yiris Starheart says ‘Many have died traversing the lost cities that lay below Morheim. It is believed that the first of House Stormhammer to be crowned King had the Staff sealed away in an ancient vault and died trying his best to make peace with the Gobel, to which he had no success. Some believe King Stormhammer still roams the Valley of the Kings moaning in regret over his failures.’ Soandso says ‘What failures?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘He made many attempts to make contact with the Gobel but they had become a viscious and bitter people with few resources and constant fear of attack from Keladun. Due to this they naturally became a people of the underground, led only by the strong and brutal. Their settlements devoid of culture and eventually practicing the study of shamanism and some even the darker gods. I believe the Gobel will never find a way to make peace with the Keladun and we will carry this burden as a people until the end times’ Soandso says ‘What debt?’ Yiris Starheart says ‘It is no wonder the Keladun keep few records of those days that we fell from grace. Perhaps it is a burden too great for a collective people to bear. So most historians speak little of those times and some even try to erase that part of our history in favour of one that is more compatible to what we believe we are as a people. Alas, history is set in stone to those that will search for it and prove the textbooks wrong. Well dear child, thank you for this. You have rekindled an old ladies memories of the past, but I am not the young woman I once was and must now rest.’ Yiris Starheart gives Soandso ‘The Ptarmian Era – Truth or Fiction?’ (The Apparition can be located close to Kalgars Rest and the Valley of Kings dungeon, search around the area where the entrance to the dungeon is and you will find him in Diamond Armour.) Soandso says ‘hello’ Ghostly Apparation says ‘OooOoOooOooo OoOo oOooOooooo’ Soandso gives Ghostly Apparition ‘The Ptarmian Era – Truth or Fiction’ Ghostly Apparition says 'Marred is the past of a people who would judge themselves born of equal strength and compassion. My rule over a Kingdom is one of regret that I did not do what was \right\' Soandso says ‘What would be right?’ Ghostly Apparition says ‘The return of the Sceptre to it’s rightful owners, the Gobel. Had I forseen such a simple gesture when I was alive oh how I would have handed over The Crown for a chance to redeem my people. Now the Sceptre is held by those who would use it to sink us deeper into chaos than see us reclaim our sordid past and move forward with honour’ Soandso says ‘Who would sink us into chaos?’ Ghostly Apparition says ‘The Caerthian Empire slithers across Qylia, its actions positioning us into assured doom. They have taken the Staff in secret and attempt to use its power to unleash havoc on Morheim and my descendants’ Soandso says ‘Which Caerthian?’ Ghostly Apparition says ‘Servants of the wretched Tol’Rael hide deep within Morheim with the Sceptre of Tul’Eron, they hope to draw the Gobel deep into Morheim and overwhelm its forces. An effort that will surely fail and result in even more death for the forgotten allies of the Keladun. You must put an end to this diabolic plot and reclaim the Sceptre of Tol’Rael so peace can reign over Old Ptarmia once more’ Soandso says ‘Where are they hiding’ Ghostly Apparition says ‘Deep within the sewers there lays the hidden Caerthian corruptors. You must take this item and banish them from the Kingdom and end this terrible war’ Soandso receives ‘Ethereal Amulet of Seeing’ (Grimi Ironheart is found next to a ladder that leads up to a trapdoor which is found in a small entrance next to the Farms in Morheim on the left side of the Mill where Traml Deepockets is locket.) Saondso says ‘hello’ Grimi Ironheart says ‘Ghosts and apparations! I can hear them moving in the shadows!’ Soandso gives Grimi Ironheart ‘Ethereal Amulet of Seeing’ Corruptor Spawns Corruptor kills Grimi Ironheart, kill Caerthian Corruptor and he will drop 'The Sceptre of Tul'Eron'. Soandso loots ‘The Sceptre of Tul’Eron’ (Arcanist Harash is located inn the Arcanist's abode, found next to the library.) Soandso gives ‘The Sceptre of Tul’Eron’ to Arcanist Harash Arcanist Harash says ‘Fear not my icy touch, a spell which has had… unfortunate side effects… plagues me. So, you return The Fabled Gift of Tul’Eron back into the hands of the Keladun once more? Yes, you have done far greater than I have imagined, and learned more than you probably have wished, yes? The Halls of Algar are in your debt, you can assure the Civil Service shall receive more than our usual donation this season. Perhaps one day, should you find yourself willing – you may wish to join our order as a permanent member. Now, let me see….. yes….the crown of the sceptre is detachable. Astounding! The legend of the Jewel of Ra’Ael was true! Here, a reward for your efforts, now I have a matter to deal with which is of great importance.’ Soandso receives ‘Lorekeepers Appreciation Token’ Soandso receives ‘Ghfemlyn’ (Grumpa Greyforge is located within the Civil Services room in Morheim.) Soandso gives ‘Lorekeepers Appreciation Token’ to Grumpa Greyforge Grumpa Greyforge says ‘The Civil Service’s great champion returns once again with a victory for the people of Morheim! I have been requested by the Royalty of Morheim to arrange a meeting between yourself and the Prince. But we have another matter which may need dealing with before then. Return to me when you are ready’ Soandso receives questflag ‘Bearer of the Staff’ End of Arcanist Starter Questline Category:Archived Quests